


The New Baby

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absentee Dad, Angel Bros, Angels, Baby Angels, Baby Castiel, Gen, Life in Heaven, Pre-Series, Wingfic, baby wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael brings home a new brother.  He's very small, but Gabe likes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Baby

~~~~

“A new one?” Gabriel asked upon his brother’s return, eyes lighting up.

“Yes. Quite new.” Michael carefully unstrapped his armor and let it fall gently to the floor, careful not the jostle the precious cargo he’d returned with. It was small and wrapped in a spare article of clothing usually reserved for wearing underneath a chest-plate. ”Fewer now. New ones seem to be dwindling to nothing.”

“Perhaps our Father has decided He has enough children.” Gabriel quickly approached and tried to peek underneath the cloth to catch a glimpse of his new brother. Michael ducked his prying and conjured a bed for the infant to rest, filling it with the softest down feathers and covering it with a layer of silk. 

“Let me see…” Gabriel whined, trying to distract his older brother with a few of his doubles. Michael calmly swatted him/them aside with a look that said ‘patience.’ Gabriel pouted and a sweet pastry appeared in his hands as he sulked. He was not yet old or big enough to venture out into the ether, and was growing tired of simply hearing stories from his older brothers. Especially Lucifer, who took any opportunity to boast. 

Gently, Michael lowered the bundle to the bed, unwrapping the ‘newborn’ slowly. Gabriel rushed to his side and peered over the edge.

He was smaller than many of the angels previously retrieved, skinny arms reaching up for Michael once they were un-swaddled. But his eyes were large and blue, wide with wonder and confusion as they followed Michael’s every move.

“He’s puny,” Gabriel observed, licking some honey off his thumb. 

“Small, yes. Intelligent, though.” Michael took the baby angel in his hands and slowly turned him on his side to see his wings. They were frail and dark, tucked snug and flat against the soft skin. ”Wings look alright as well.” He took one teeny wing between two fingers and gently stretched it to the side, observing the movement of the small bones and wispy feathers. Except for being a bit under-developed, they looked like normal and healthy wings. 

“I like him, I guess.” Gabriel reached a hand out and touched the baby’s hand. ”What’s his name?”

Michael contemplated for a moment. ”Castiel. Yes… yes I’m quite sure Father named this one Castiel.”

“Ooh!” Said Gabriel suddenly, pointing towards his head. ”You guessed right!”

A small glow appeared over Castiel, as though a tiny flame had emerged from the top of his head. It shone warmly, casting a golden light across the older brothers. 

“Is that his halo?” Gabriel whispered.

“I don’t know why you insist on calling it that.” Michael answered affectionately. ”It’s his name. An extension of his grace. Hello Castiel.” 

“Hey bro.” Gabriel tapped the baby’s foot.

Castiel’s halo glowed and he smiled at them.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I sure do love angel babies and Big Brother Gabriel.


End file.
